wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunwell Palace
Sunwell Palace, formerly known as the Sunwell Plateau, is a large structure featuring gardens, large grand avenues and decorative fountains. Before, this was the location of the of the Dead Scar, with demons infesting its very hallways, now it is an invincible fortress, decorated as a beautiful palace with armed patrols of guards around every corner. Resting at the heart of the Isle of Quel'Danas, Sunwell Palace is guarded by a flotilla of Blood Eleven Destroyers, as well as the Emperor's Barge and another destroyer docked at the harbor. Ths Sunwell Palace is the location for the most important functions of the Empire's government. It is within the walls of the palace that the highest ranking officials of the Empire perform their duties. The Royal Gardens The Gardens are of similar design to those formerly established in Firewing Point. The beautifully planted gardens are filled with fountains and glowing crystals, which radiate energies to allow the plants to grow all year long. Like Eversong Forest, the Royal Gardens and the Isle itself is in a permanent state of spring, with warm breezes carrying the scent of the flowerbeds throughout the palace, to wash away the infestation of Demonic and Undead powers that once filled the area. The Gardens are one of the few areas where there are few guards. It is designed strictly to intimidate and strike awe into those who enter the palace structure. Gardeners maintain a watch over the plants day and night from quiet locations throughout the area not to intrude on the Guardians and High Councilors discussing matters in the gardens. The Balconies Strategically built to delay the attack of any intruder, the Balconies surround the gardens and go underneath the main Grand Avenue. This is a purposeful design to delay any attacker by making the route to the main structure as long as possible, and allow defenders from above to shoot them down as they enter. Four powerful infused Demonic Crystals are present on the open air turrets that surround the garden areas are protected by casters and battalions of soldiers. The Crystals are indestructible and are meant to dely the attackers by providing distractions as they somehow lure attackers into wasting time to bring them down while more reinforcements arrive to defend the palace. The Grand Avenue One of the most heavily defended areas of the palace is filled with Royal Guard and Blood Knight Honor Guard, each with banners and flags of the Empire flying in the wind. In the center is the Firewing Monument, which are 5 trees, brought over from Firewing Point in Outland, where the Silvermoon Empire had a large settlement. Surrounding it are 8 Fountains, also brought back from Firewing Point. This monument was erected to symbolize the startings of the empire in areas such as Firewing Point. From the Grand Avenue is a walk through the more damaged parts of the palace where reconstruction is under way that eventually lead to the Silvermoon Parliament. Silvermoon Parliamnet The first form at a quasi-democratic government, the Parliament is a debating hall for any member of the Empire to participate in debates under the mediation of a central speaker. Two sides to every argument are able to be represented by two sides of seating. One set of seats are blue which represent the opposition and one set of red seats which represent the support. The Speaker's seat is also red, which means that in the case of a tie, the Speaker will vote, and in favor of continuing the debate which oddly means he will never support the motion, ironic since his seat is also red. The Parliament has no actual legislative power, but it can present motions to the High Council and the Emperor for them to rule. The Parliament has no official leader and meetings and debates are called in by consensus amongst those who want to use it. The Emperor may choose to participate as a speaker or as a debater within the Parliament but this rarely happens. The Grand Council Chamber The center of the Silvermoon Empire's government, is the Grand Council Chamber that also overlooks its magical heart, the Sunwell. This grand chamber features 15 seats and is guarded by legions of Royal Guard. The central seat is of course for the Emperor as he supervises meetings between the Guardians, High Councilors and Chancellors. The Grand Council Chamber is occasionally used also as a meeting place for the leaders other nations when they are visiting the Emperor. It is said that the Grand Council Chamber is the safest place in Azeroth, being protected by various magical wards and an entire army of Royal Guard. Occasionally the Emperor's own Imperial Advisers meet with him in this area but in privacy without the others members of the council present. The Sunwell Sealed with the use of eight large Arcane Crystals and its power carefully shrouded from detection by the use of a large cluster of Blood Crystals above it, the Sunwell's power has been growing steadily but carefully monitored by the Blood Mages and Magisters of the Empire. Only a single steady stream of energy is permitted to be emitted from the Sunwell that powers the Arcane Wards throughout the Empire. The hallway to the Sunwell is guarded by a massive pair of lines of Royal Guard and Arcane Guardians on orders to kill on sight anyone who violates the Sunwell's energies in anyway. Image:SunwellPalace1.jpg| Image:SunwellPalace2.jpg| Image:SunwellPalace3.jpg| Image:SunwellPalace4.jpg| Image:SunwellPalace5.jpg| Image:SunwellPalace6.jpg| Category:Palaces Category:Residences Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:The Empire